An Interesting Run In
by CountryBoy419
Summary: Amy wants to go visit trolls but the Doctor is reluctant. He tries to take her back to Earth to prove a point but they both end up in an alternate dimension of Earth where they have an interesting run-in with a blonde woman and her husband who wears converse.


**I lost a bet to my friend Maddi so she asked me to write a story that had both Rose and Eleven in it. **

**There is NO RORY. The Doctor= Eleven. John Smith= Ten II. I don't remember what name Ten II took so I gave him the name John Smith since it was used in a different episode with Martha Jones. **

**I don't own Doctor Who. This was just something fun to write since I lost the bet so don't kill it with flames or anything. Awesome. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor?" Amy asked, leaning over the railing to look at the Doctor who was fixing part of the TARDIS. "Have you ever met a troll before?" There was a loud clang and thump as the Eleventh Doctor emerged from underneath and looked at her with his mouth gaping open.

"A troll?" he asked in disbelief, "Is this your way of asking me if we can go see a **troll**?" He bounded up the stairs, his shirt half untucked and soot all over his face. His bow tie was crooked and his hair in a messy disarray but he didn't seem to notice as he quickly strode over to the console and began punching something in. "They're nasty things! All green and slimy," he shuddered, "Haven't got any sense of sanity at all! And quite thick!"

"And how would you know that?" Amy folded her arms stubbornly. "Trolls could be quite nice for all you know!" **(A/N: Thick as in stupid.)**

"They're disgusting!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Gross and vile and—" he threw his hands in the air trying to come up with more synonyms to convey his point. "They're just not good!"

Amy leaned against the main console of the TARDIS and looked at the screen he had been rapidly typing into. "Well, how about we take a detour from visiting the…'Lakes of Gaoogla'", she read. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me. Gaoogla?"

"The water is perfect temperature for a swim!" the Doctor defended.

"ANYWAYS," Amy said, ignoring his poor excuse, "I think we should visit a troll. I've kept my mind open about most of the things so far so I think you should too. You should know better than this, Doctor!" The Doctor blinked and seemed to be musing over her words for a few moments. All of a sudden, he snapped his fingers and ran to the other side of the console, jabbing in new coordinates.

"Earth? You know I live there," she said sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure there are no trolls on it. There's no way they could have slipped the news if they're as bad as you say." The Doctor continued punching in buttons, ignoring her. He nearly tripped over his untied shoelace as he scrambled to the other side, hitting a final button, and turning around to face Amy, slightly out of breath.

"You know, little Amelia," he said as he straightened up, fixing his bow tie, "I think you're right." He paused and she smiled triumphantly. "Partially." Her smile fell and she shot him an ungrateful look. He grinned goofily and began hopping about trying to tie his shoe while talking. "So! I think I'm going to take you back to Earth and show you exactly WHY your kind don't associate with trolls. Maybe THAT will teach you a bit so we can skip the troll part and go for a nice swim in the Lakes of Gaoogla." He paused thinking a bit, "Although I had a bit of an incident with the Prince of Gaoogla so maybe not. He apparently doesn't like getting cheese quesadillas thrown at his face. Which," he looked at Amy who was looking at him with a bemused expression now, "Was not my fault." She rolled her eyes and he laughed, his eyes looking back at the console which had suddenly begun blinking red.

"That's not good, is it Doctor?" Amy asked, noticing the red at the same time he did. She tapped the glass of the screen tentatively as the Doctor quickly rushed to the other side, hitting more buttons.

"Not…at…all!" he gasped as he pulled down the lever three times. There was a huge booming sound and they were both thrown backwards to different sides of the TARDIS. Amy hit a door that hadn't been completely closed and she suddenly found herself in a closet of the same brown coat that the Doctor always wore.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE THIS MANY BOW TIES?" she yelled out of the doorway, finding a large container of 100 or so bow ties.

"BOW TIES ARE COOL!" the Doctor yelled back in a defensive tone. She struggled to get out of closet and when she did, she found him climbing up the middle part of the TARDIS, rapping the glass over and putting his ear to it to listen.

She held out her arms in disbelief. "What in the devil's name are you doing?" she exclaimed. He waved his arm at her to make her be quiet and she glared at him, even though he failed to notice.

The TARDIS was making weird noises and the Doctor suddenly lifted his head, his eyes round in disbelief. "Oh god," he said before flying backwards down towards the pool room of the TARDIS. Amy stared after him before she felt something smack her in the back of the head. She fell forward, losing consciousness quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amy? Amy?" Amy woke up to the Doctor leaning over and shaking her, looking a bit worried. He had his sonic screwdriver out and was analyzing some data on it. When she moved a little, he breathed a sigh of relief and pocketed his sonic screwdriver. She sat up unsteadily, head throbbing.

"The TARDIS crashed. You got hit in the head by a piece of the rubble that flew from guest bedroom #32 which, if you remember, is still under renovation," the Doctor explained. He leapt to his feet and helped her up. "On the bright side though," he continued happily, "You can change out of that blasted sweater and into these clothes before we go see where we landed."

"Rory's Aunt Maddi knitted this for me for Christmas," Amy said, attempting to defend the ugly sweater's pride. It was actually quite awful with red dolphins on a bright pink background. "I was wearing it to be nice! And it's not as if you've got a better sense of style." She accepted the clothes from him and disappeared into a side room to change, returning in a matter of minutes. Checking to make sure they weren't in space or something, the Doctor nodded for Amy to open the door and they both stepped outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That does not prove that trolls are bad!" Amy exclaimed as the Doctor pointed at a children book's illustration of a troll in all of its cartoon disgustingness.

"B-But look at it! How can you even find it attractive?" the Doctor pointed at it again, completely flabbergasted.

Amy glared at him, "It's a CHILDREN'S BOOK," she emphasized in her thick Scottish accent.

They had landed on Earth strangely enough. Most times the TARDIS acted up, they would end up centuries in the past or future and often on another planet. Yet, here they were, on plain old Earth.

"What? Children's books are cool too!" The Doctor shut the book quickly and threw it behind him, "Whatever! I'll find another one!" And he dashed off down the children's aisle to another row of books.

Amy shook her head slightly amused at his obsession with children's books. She hadn't ever fully understood it. She went to go pick up the book when she realized it had hit a man in the head. "Oh god," she muttered, used to having to clean up the Doctor's childish mistakes sometimes. She hurried over to the man who was rubbing his head.

"I'm SO sorry," she began, "My friend over there was trying to explain something and—" she stopped abruptly as the man turned around. He was quite good looking she realized. He had brown hair that stuck up with a bright blue suit and converse on. His face was the complete opposite of mad and he was actually beaming.

"It's alright!" the man smiled, "Quite alright. You wouldn't believe what's hit me in the head before." Amy laughed. She knew what that felt like.

"I know what you mean!" she said, identifying with him. The man chuckled and handed her the book. He smiled again warmly.

"I'm John. John Smith," he said, offering to shake her hand. Amy shook it firmly.

"Amy. Pond."

"Ah…Amy Pond. That's a good combination," John Smith commented. He seemed to zone out for a few moments before shaking his head and returning to reality. "Say, I could use your help. My wife's best friend is having a baby shower and I'm supposed to buy a book that a baby would like to hear. I've never actually dealt with human babies so I'm not totally sure what to get. Could you help me?"

Amy caught onto the fact that he had said "human babies" instead of just "babies". _What in the world…? _She thought to herself but shook the feeling away the feeling of curiosity.

"Umm…" she turned to the book display that was next to them, "I would stay away from stuff about trolls and all." She led him down a bit further, quickly glancing at a few of the books here and there.

"It's a girl, apparently," John said. Amy turned around to find John holding a Blackberry with square glasses on. He held his phone as if it were foreign technology that he didn't like. He looked up at her, looking hopeful that she could be any help.

Amy turned to the more feminine books on the left side, which had pretty pictures of princesses and unicorns. She snorted at disbelief on how utterly stupid some little girls' books could be.

"Amy! I found the perfect book!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. The Doctor came running back down the aisle of books. He thrust a huge, thick book in her arms, which she nearly dropped in surprise. "Turn to page 347!" Amy glared at him.

"Hold on, don't ignore the man here," she said, "After all, this is what OUR KIND believe in. Manners." She emphasized "our kind" to refer to his little point earlier about humans associating with trolls. The Doctor turned to look at John Smith and nearly fell back.

"What the—" he swore with a few choice expletives that Amy hadn't realized he used. The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the man who stood before him—an exact replica of his previous regeneration. John Smith raised his eyebrows at the Doctor's.

"Do I…know you?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning forward a bit like he did when he was surveying someone. Amy watched as they both seemed to subtly sniff each other. The Doctor had a tendency to smell things that were foreign. His timelord nose seemed to pick up on a lot of different things that his eyes couldn't normally.

Both John Smith and the Doctor's eyes opened wide as one recognized the other. "Oh my god," John Smith said, jaw dropping. "Is THAT what I was going to look like in the future?" His face wrinkled when he caught site of the bow tie. The Doctor frowned.

"Hey, I think this look is quite good. Don't you think this bow tie really helps? I find that bow ties are quite cool."

"A bow tie? You must be kidding me," another voice said coming up from behind John Smith. A blonde haired, short young woman appeared. She had to be in her late 20's or early 30's, Amy reckoned. She was quite pretty even though she wore workout clothes. The Doctor's jaw dropped and he took a few unsteady steps backwards. John Smith wrapped his arms around the young woman slightly protectively.

"Am I missing something here?" Amy asked, extremely confused. They all acted like they knew each other…from long ago. Maybe they did, she hadn't known him for very long compared to his age.

John Smith coughed awkwardly. "This is Rose," he introduced, "Rose Smith. But known around here as the Ms. Rose Tyler." He said the name proudly and he smiled up at him lovingly. Maneuvering her way out of her husband's arms, Rose offered a hand to Amy.

"Hi there," she said, "Pleasure to meet you. And you are?" Amy quickly connected the dots in her head—the weird behaviors, the name Rose, the other man who had the same tendencies as the Doctor himself. The Doctor had mentioned Rose Tyler on a few occasions although she had more or less forced him to discuss the topic. She (Rose) had been a past lover of the Doctor but the Doctor had been forced to leave her in another dimension of Earth with a copy of himself that was created thanks to Donna Noble, another companion of his former regeneration. John Smith was the Doctor's previous regeneration and Rose Tyler was his wife in the alternate dimension. The TARDIS had messed up. It had somehow taken them to the variation of Earth that was supposedly inaccessible.

"Amy Pond," Amy replied, glancing at the Doctor who still looked very shocked. Rose smiled and then looked towards where the Doctor stood.

"And you're…? Her boyfriend? God knows why she lets you wear that bow tie."

Amy gaped. "Oh god no! We are NOT together. And I definitely do not allow him to wear it. He just does." She laughed and Rose smiled uncertainly. John Smith took her in his arms again and whispered in her ear. Rose's calm, casual posture suddenly changed. Her eyes widened and she seemed to nearly drop if it weren't for John's support. She leaned against him and looked from him to the Doctor who had regained his composure a bit and stood there silently. There was an extremely uneasy silence where nobody seemed to know what to say.

"Doctor…you've…changed," Rose said throatily. She didn't smile nor did she seem to be completely sad at seeing him, though a hint of a tear glistened in her right eye as past memories were hitting her.

The Doctor laughed unhappily. "Yes…good to see you Rose and Ten." He nodded at John who nodded back, seeming to understand the position he was in.

"Well!" Amy said briskly, "This is extremely awkward and seems like it can only be cured by a Dalek materializing out of nowhere so why don't we all go get tea or something." The British loved tea. The other three just stood there in silence before finally, Amy grabbed the Doctor by his ear and led him towards the door, secretly hoping that Ten and Rose would follow.

"Ow ow ow!" the Doctor complained before swatting Amy's hand away and straightening up. He seemed to be more of his old self now. "So. Tea then right?" he asked unhappily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you kidding me?" Amy exclaimed laughing hard. "You were nearly a troll's wife?" She grinned knowing when exactly she would use that information. Rose was laughing too, having been the one that told Amy.

"And that's not all!" Rose added excited, "He also had to kiss his fiancé's mother as a sign of respect from trolls!" The girls ended up in fits of giggles as they shared a connection as both having been/were the companions of the mysterious and elusive Doctor.

The Doctor glared at John Smith. "Why in the world would you ever need to tell her that? Now she's gone and told her!" he referred to Amy, "And now she'll make me take her to the Troll villages, if not the Troll cities!" John Smith cracked a smile and laughed a bit.

"One thing that you've probably learned, me, is that you do whatever the girls want. In my case, Rose wanted me to cheer her up one day so," he glanced lovingly at his wife, "I did my best I could." While the Doctor was certainly older, John had lived a stationary life for several years and had learned a few human lessons that the Doctor would never totally understand.

Amy grinned. "I really like this version of you. He's a smart one."

"Well he's mine," Rose joked and kissed John on the cheek.

"You should come to my dimension in Scotland and tell Rory this. Rory's my fiancé." John smiled.

"I would if I could," he said, using a typical human phrase that he had picked up from his best friend at the diplomatic relations office.

"Well I think it's time enough for the give-Amy-more-information thing to stop!" the Doctor said, trying to avoid giving Amy any more ammo for her troll argument.

"So trolls really are stinky and green and stuff?" Amy asked quickly, knowing what the Doctor was trying to do.

Rose shrugged and John thought for a moment, "Definitely green but not so much the others. There are a few that are unsanitary, yes, but the others are charming people. You learn to appreciate their uniqueness." Rose and him shared a look that Amy envied. They clearly had been through a lot and, Amy suspected, John Smith owed his open mindedness to Rose whom, she had heard from the Doctor, had been one of the most caring people ever. (A/N: What a confusing sentence haha)

"Hah! Now you HAVE to take me to the troll planet! You lied! You know what the punishment for lying is!"

"B-but the rules only apply if you're in the TARDIS!" the Doctor spluttered. He really, really, really did not want to return to the troll planet. At the same time, he wasn't really looking forward to spending a week in the TARDIS straight being Amy's timelord slave.

"You made up the rules! You can't break them!" Amy smirked. "You know your options now!" The Doctor cracked a bit of a smile.

"Oh Amelia Pond, you're going to drive me nuts."

"Too late, Raggedy Man," Amy said, using her term of endearment for him, "You already are." He winked and got up quickly.

"Well, if you really want to go, we better go now before it gets dark and I can't find the TARDIS anywhere. You wouldn't—"

"Want a rehash of the Treaty of Versaille again," John Smith finished for him. The Doctor smiled at John. He clapped him on the shoulder.

"It was good seeing you…me," he finished uncertain on how to address the older version of himself. John nodded, taking Rose's hand.

"Same to you. And thank you, Doctor. For leaving me with Rose. It's an interesting life with only one heart, but it's probably the best I ever would have gotten," John said smiling. Rose hugged him.

"It probably would have been the only one you would have gotten," she joked, "You were made from a hand after all." John winked at her and she smiled. She turned to look at the Doctor, looking sad all of a sudden again. "It was nice seeing you Doctor. I'm going to miss you." The word "again" was unspoken but still there. The Doctor looked at John who nodded, giving permission. He went up to Rose and hugged her, looking sad and old as his former love hugged him back tightly.

"I'm sorry Rose," he said, after the long hug ended. Rose tilted her head a bit, returning back to John.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She leaned into her husband and looked at Amy. "You watch after him! This regeneration is a handful I can see."

Amy laughed, "Oh I know! But don't worry, I keep him on his toes. We are off to troll land after all. Maybe I'll send pictures of his wedding dress!" Rose and John laughed while the Doctor looked at her sourly. He stalked off towards the direction of the TARDIS but not before turning back and waving at the happy couple. Amy saw him smile a bit to himself and then bound off to the TARDIS.

Amy, John, and Rose exchanged hugs and then there was an awkward silence right before Amy pulled on her coat to leave.

"You should ask him about his adventures with the Princess of Gaoogla," John suggested, grinning, "That might explain his eagerness to go to the Lakes."

"And the Prince's quesadilla?" Amy questioned.

"That too. There were a lot of interesting things that happened in those lakes. Some of which, neither of us is too proud of. Talk about embarrassing." John laughed as both of the girls exchanged curious glances. Amy quickly pulled on her jacket and left, waving like the Doctor did, before going back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor sat in a chair next to the console of the TARDIS waiting. He bounded to his feet when he saw Amy enter. "Ready?" he asked eagerly. He didn't wait for an answer but instead, began pulling levers and punching buttons again. The TARDIS began to shake, but this time with its normal sound. After a few moments of silence except for the TARDIS noise, Amy leaned against the pole.

"So. What are these stories with the Princess of Gaoogla?"


End file.
